Tetsuya dan paman Akashi
by Yuno Tetsugami
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya-lima tahun, dititipkan oleh kedua orang tuanya pada seorang paman bernama Akashi Seijuro dan akan tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara waktu. My first Akakuro. [Akashi X Child!Kuroko / Fluff (i guess...) / Just read and enjoy it] Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


_**Tetsuya dan Paman Akashi**_

 _ **by : Yuno Tetsugami**_

 _ **Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more...**_

 ** _~Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi~_**

 ** _But this story belongs to me._**

* * *

Pagi itu, di depan pintu kediaman megah keluarga Akashi, tengah terlihat sepasang suami-isteri bersama seorang anak berumur 5 tahun dengan topi bundar yang menutupi rambut birunya, anak itu sedang berdiri—bersembunyi di belakang sang ibu. Orang tua anak itu sedang berdiri mengobrol dengan pemilik rumah yang memiliki wajah tampan berpenampilan wibawa namun berkuasa dengan rambut berwarna crimson yang sewarna dengan kedua pupilnya—dialah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Gomen-ne, Akashi-san. Kami mengganggumu ditengah-tengah kesibukanmu." Kata ibu si anak.

"Daijoubu, Kuroko-san…kalian sudah lama menjadi rekan kerja Akashi Corp. tentu saja tidak mengganggu sama sekali." Kata Akashi pria yang dikenal sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan megah seantero Jepang itu.

"Jadi, sesuai yang pernah kami katakan, kami ingin menitipkan putra kami Tetsuya disini sementara kami di luar kota, apa Akashi-san keberatan?" tanya sang ibu yang mencoba menunjukkan anaknya yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tadi dibelakang ibunya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula aku senang dan ingin mengenal lebih dekat putra kalian." Dengan tersenyum, Akashi melirik Tetsuya yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya malu-malu dikala tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Ne, Tet-chan jangan malu-malu begitu, kenalkan ini paman Akashi pemilik rumah ini. Tet-chan akan tinggal bersamanya sampai ayah dan ibu kembali." Sang ayah berusaha membujuk Tetsuya agar berhenti menempel dibelakang ibunya.

Akashi yang sedari tadi gemas melihat tingkah innocent Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berjongkok di hadapan Tetsuya yang dari tadi menunduk.

"Konichiwa Tetsuya, aku paman Akashi—kau akan tinggal bersamaku disini hingga orang tuamu kembali." Ditatapnya Tetsuya sambil tersenyum dan tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Tetsuya.

Dengan perlahan Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan iris _sky-blue_ nya mencoba menatap mata Akashi.

"Tet-chan, ayo beri salam pada paman Akashi." Tetsuya menoleh dulu kepada ayah dan ibunya—yang dibalas senyuman kedua orang tuanya lalu kembali menoleh pada Akashi di depannya.

"K-konnichiwa paman—aku Kuroko Tetsuya, y-yorushiku onegaishimasu." Dengan nada malu-malu dan pipi yang merona Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri pada paman Akashi sambil membungkuk perlahan lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman sang paman.

"Gomen-ne Akashi-san, Tetsuya anaknya sedikit pemalu bertemu dengan orang baru. Kami berharap dia tidak merepotkanmu." Kata ibu Tetsuya sambil mengusap pelan kepala sang anak.

"Jangan khawatir Kuroko-san, aku yakin Tetsuya akan senang tinggal disini. Lagipula ada banyak maid dirumah ini, mereka bisa membantu jika Tetsuya membutuhkan sesuatu." Seru Akashi sambil berdiri.

.

.

"Ya…Akashi-san, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya kami untuk pamit. Kami meninggalkan Tetsuya padamu." Kata sang ayah.

Ibu Tetsuya berjongkok di depan Tetsuya lalu memegangi kedua pipi anaknya dengan lembut.

"Ne…Tet-chan, ayah dan ibu harus berangkat sekarang. Berbuat baiklah pada paman Akashi yah." Kata ibu Tetsuya—lalu dibalas dengan anggukan putranya. Tak lupa pelukan pamit dari sang ibu didapatkan oleh Tetsuya sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya.

Setelah kedua orangtuanya memasuki mobil, Tetsuya lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk perpisahan sementara itu—hingga mobilnya benar-benar keluar dari pekarangan luas dan melewati gerbang yang besar milik kediaman Akashi.

Setelah mobil itu benar-benar menghilang, Tetsuya menoleh ke paman Akashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Tetsuya merasa sedikit takut dan malu terhadap paman yang baru dikenalnya itu. Tetsuya merasa bahwa paman ini memiliki aura menakutkan dari dirinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi lalu melirik bocah bermahkota biru itu kemudian membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya, paman harap kau nyaman tinggal disini sementara waktu, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku." Kata Akashi dengan menampakkan senyum dibibirnya.

"H-hai." Lirih Tetsuya lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Nah, kalau begitu Tetsuya silahkan masuk, biarkan maid yang membawa barang-barangmu." Akashi lalu berdiri sambil memerintahkan salah satu maid untuk mengantar Tetsuya ke kamarnya dan membawakan barangnya.

* * *

Setelah pintu kamar dibukakan oleh maid, Tetsuya lalu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dengan perlahan Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Tetsuya melihat kesekeliling kamar. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kagum akan kamar yang begitu luas—lebih luas dari kamar di rumahnya.

Pupil biru Tetsuya melebar dikala matanya menangkap ranjang berukuran king size. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan tidur diranjang yang lebih besar dari ranjang yang biasa digunakannya dirumah.

"Tetsu-chan, aku sudah membereskan pakaianmu. Jadi Tetsu-chan silahkan istirahat saja dikamar ini, ya." Kata maid yang menemani Tetsuya, oh jangan lupa sebelum meninggalkan bocah itu, maid itu menyempatkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Tetsuya dengan gemasnya namun tidak sampai menyakitinya.

Tetsuya langsung berlari menuju ranjangnya yang begitu empuk lalu berguling-guling disana. Dan dengan cerianya melompat-lompat di ranjang itu.

"Tetsuya senang dengan kamar ini?" tiba-tiba suara bariton yang berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Tetsuya berhasil membuat Tetsuya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung turun dari ranjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi—paman barunya itu.

"Su-sumimasen paman, ranjangnya…ranjangnya jadi berantakan." Dengan nada takut dan malu Tetsuya langsung menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap paman Akashi, takut-takut akan dimarahi.

Akashi yang merasa gemas melihat tingkah Tetsuya berjalan mendekati anak itu lalu jongkok dihadapannya.

"Tetsuya tidak usah malu padaku. Aku kesini untuk memberikan ini untuk Tetsuya."

Dengan malu-malu Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya—dilihatnya wajah paman Akashi dihadapannya dengan seyuman tipis dibibirnya, lalu pandangannya teralih pada sesuatu yang disodorkan oleh Akashi.

"Ini vanilla shake, Tetsuya suka vanilla shake kan?"

"Da-darimana paman tahu kalau Tetsuya suka vanilla shake?" tanya Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar penasaran.

"Tentu saja paman tahu. Orang tua Tetsuya yang memberitahu paman." Akashi menjelaskan sambil tangan satunya yang bebas mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya.

Dengan perlahan tangan mungil Tetsuya mencoba meraih vanilla shake itu—dan tentu saja langsung diserahkan oleh paman Akashi. Tetsuya langsung meminum minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Waah…enak sekali." Seru Tetsuya setelah menelan seteguk vanilla shakenya.

Akashi memperhatikan wajah ceria Tetsuya ikut tersenyum dengan tingkah manis anak itu.

"Terimakasih, paman Akashi..." Kata Tetsuya lalu membungkuk, benar-benar sopan.

"Sama-sama Tetsuya." Balas Akashi lalu meninggalkan Tetsuya di kamarnya membiarkan Tetsuya menikmati vanilla shakenya.

* * *

.

.

 _Maafkan saya kalau fic ini gagal, maafkan saya kalau fluffnya gak ngena. Maafkan saya Akakuro fans._

 _fic ini hanya akan terdiri dari 2 shot._

 _End chapter baru fluffy bertebaran :3.._

 _tuliskan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya.._

* * *

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca, LOVE YA!_

 _see you in the next chapter. *bhows_


End file.
